Tests such as leakage testing and gold particle testing can be used to determine membrane integrity. However, these tests can have drawbacks. For example, the gold particle test can have limited sensitivity due to limits of the instrumentation for detecting the gold particles and/or require a high challenge concentration of gold particles. Additionally, while integrity testing provides for determining whether a membrane has a large hole or tear, it does not provide for determining the membrane retention level or determining the pore structure to determine the pore size or rating.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.